If All She Has Is You
by remembertheginger
Summary: This is a Jalt to Jarter songfic, using the song If All She Has Is You. If you don't know the song, GO LISTEN TO IT! IT ROCKS!  This is for Chinese Girl 50's contest.


If All She Has Is You

**A/N: Hello! I am using another Anuna song. I don't own KC, or Anuna, or If All She Has Is You. Italics are the song. Regular is my writing.**

_What can I say?_

_I'll never know _

_What happened today._

Sadie had moved on. That much was clear to Walt. So he had asked Jaz, and she said yes.

Zia had broken up with Carter; she hadn't wanted to hurt him, and yet had hurt him trying to protect him.

Jaz had been so good to Walt. Today, though? Something had happened. He couldn't remember what. Was it an argument? Had she thought he was cheating on her? He would never know.

_I'd written a song_

_To string her along;_

_I knew it was wrong_

Walt had asked Sadie for help to write a love song. Sadie had helped him so much; the song turned out perfectly. And yet, he felt it was wrong to ask Sadie for help. He was taking advantage of their friendship, although from the way Sadie had reacted, it hadn't seemed that way at that time.

He had played the song to Jaz. That was what truly made her say yes. She was hesitating before Walt had played his song. When he played the song to Jaz, he knew it was wrong. And yet, he still played it.

_She told me we would last forever;_

_That all she'd ever had was me_

"Walt, we'll last forever." Jaz had said, entwining her fingers with his.

Walt smiled at this. "I know we will."

"You know, all I've ever had was you," Jaz confessed, looking out off the balcony, into the starry sky.

Walt was somewhat startled by this. "What do you mean?"

"It almost seemed like my parents didn't care about me at times. I don't know if they even noticed when I ran away. And I didn't have many friends back in Nashville."

"I don't believe it. Someone as perfect as you must have had friends. And how could you parents not have cared about you?" Walt asked, kissing her hand.

Jaz smiled. "You flatter me. But I'm really not that perfect. My parents…" she trailed off, sighing. "I don't know. One minute they catered to my every need, the next I didn't exist."

"Oh." Walt said, his mind racing.

_I just said goodbye,_

_Based on a lie_

_That I told to my sweet love…_

The day they had broken up Jaz had been angry, angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Jaz, please!" He had pleaded.

"No, Walter." She said coldly.

Walt winced. He hated his name, and he hated how Jaz got mad: it was as if a sheet of snow covered her, separating the real her from this icy creature.

"It's over." She responded unfeelingly, not even looking back.

"Fine, then." Walt called to her. "I never loved you anyway." He lied, wanting to hurt her as she had hurt him.

Jaz stiffened at this. She turned back, her blue eyes icy. "What did you say?" She asked calmly.

Walt was scared now. He had never known anyone to get so mad and sound so calm. Yet he stuck with what he had said. "I never loved you anyway."

Jaz's eyes flashed, and suddenly Walt was on the floor, his arms a twisted, tangled, broken mess.

Jaz walked away calmly, looking as though she didn't regret what she had just done.

"Help me," Walt croaked. "Please. Help."

Zia entered the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Walt. "My gods, Walt, who did this to you?"

He shook his head no, signaling that he couldn't- or wouldn't- answer.

"Sadie!" Zia called.

Sadie ran into the room. She caught sight of Walt and her mouth dropped open.

"You're good at healing, right?" Zia asked quickly.

"I- I'm okay," Sadie stuttered.

"Then heal him." Zia commanded, pointing to Walt.

Sadie took a deep breath and muttered a spell. She turned pale and dropped to the floor.

Walt raced to her side, despite the still lingering pain in his arms. "Sadie, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she managed. She looked at Walt and moaned. "You should have stayed still. I'm going to heal you again, and stay still this time." She muttered another spell and paled again.

Walt stayed still, and he could feel his bones starting to mend, the muscles in his arms lacing together, the nerves starting to heal. When he could move his arms without pain again he asked, "Are you okay, Sadie?"

She nodded and got up shakily. Walt put his arms around her to steady her, but she pushed him away slightly.

/*\

Jaz walked into the dining room and started to cry. She hated getting mad. It almost separated her from her body, as though she were watching a TV show and something else was in control of her.

Carter came in and saw her crying. "Jaz, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Jaz looked up. "I hurt him. I hurt Walt, but he hurt me first." She sniffled softly.

"What do you mean, hurt?" Carter asked. He now looked concerned.

"He… he said he never loved me. So I broke his arms. But… it was an accident!" She broke down sobbing. Jaz had to wonder if it really was an accident, though. Or was it her way of dealing with what she had just experienced?

Carter looked almost horrified, but he quickly gained control of his face.

"Sadie and Zia are helping him." Jaz commented sadly.

Without thinking, Carter put his arms around Jaz. She didn't stop him, so he hugged her.

Jaz smiled sadly. "Thank you, Carter."

"Jaz, I've been thinking…" Carter started. "Would you… will you go out with me?" He finished, blushing.

Jaz smiled a real smile. "I will, thank you, Carter." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him full on the lips.

Carter was shocked by this but kissed her back, starting to enjoy the feel of her lips on his. They stopped, and they hugged.

/*\

_But if all she has is you, _

_Make sure you're one in a million._

_If all she has is you,_

_Make sure you're one in a million…_

Walt paused outside Carter's room and knocked. Carter opened the door and his gaze hardened.

"Hello, Walt." Carter said calmly.

"Hi, Carter. Can we talk?" Walt asked, sighing.

Carter nodded and stepped aside to let Walt in. Walt entered and Carter shut the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Carter asked. His room was somewhat dim; he had forgotten to open the blinds in the morning, so he proceeded to do so now.

"Jaz." Walt said, looking down.

Carter turned towards Walt. "What is there to talk about? She's my girlfriend now," he added protectively.

Walt nodded. "It's not about that. I just wanted to tell you… make sure you're really special, and be good to her." He left the room sighing.

_She waited in vain,_

_A figure in black,_

_Alone in the rain._

Walt knew that Jaz might still be waiting for him. That she might have taken Carter as her boyfriend just to help her get over Walt. Well, it was too late for than now. If she was, she was waiting in vain.

/*\

Jaz was waiting for Walt to come back to her, even though she had a feeling he wouldn't. She waited for months for him to ask her again, feeling black and gloomy the whole time, despite Carter's shy kisses. Those perked her up, but only for a few moments.

She waited outside on the balcony one day, rain pouring down on her. Jaz didn't care; she could hardly feel it because she was so numb. It didn't feel as though she were getting wet; it felt as though the rain was stripping her away, stripping away what made her her. She welcomed it, feeling less and less helpless as she felt- and remembered- less and less.

_She still wears my ring,_

_A curious thing;_

_A curious thing._

When Carter finally found Jaz outside, she wouldn't even respond to him. She just stood gazing blankly off the balcony, unconsciously fingering the ring she wore on a necklace. The ring Walt had given her.

"Jaz," Carter said. When she didn't respond, he said louder, "Jaz."

She still didn't respond, so Carter yelled, "JAZ!"

Jaz only twitched a little at this.

Carter ran over to her and started shaking her. "Jaz, what happened?" He demanded.

Jaz smiled a dreamy and yet unnerving smile. "The rain happened."

Carter rushed her inside to the infirmary. "Jaz. Look at me."

"Okay, mister," Jaz said slowly, as if she didn't know Carter anymore.

"Jaz, what happened to you?" he asked slowly, on the verge of crying.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jaz pondered dreamily. "The rain happened."

Carter put his head in his hands and called for Sadie. "Sadie will you please help her? I don't know what happened. She just keeps saying that the rain happened."

Sadie's eyes widened. She took a drop off Jaz's arm and her eyes momentarily went blank. She shook the drop off her and said, "Carter, this isn't good. Do you know how long she was standing in the rain?"

Carter shook his head no.

Sadie turned to Jaz. "How long were you standing in the rain?"

"Oh, about a half hour," Jaz smiled, still ethereal.

Sadie cursed quietly. "That's definitely not good." She turned to Carter. "That rain basically stripped parts of her _ren _away. The longer it touched her, or the longer it pelted her, the more of what makes her her was lost, until only a shell is left. You were lucky to get her like this."

"I will work with her until she is the Jaz I knew again." Carter vowed.

"I just hope you can keep that promise." Sadie whispered.

/*\

_She told me we would last forever;_

_That all she'd ever had was me._

_I just said goodbye,_

_Based on a lie that I told to _

_My sweet love. _

_But if all she has is you,_

_Make sure you're one in a million._

_If all she has is you,_

_Make sure you're one in a million._

Three months later

Sadie had Anubis, Carter had Jaz. But who did Walt have? Walt had no one. He and Zia were alone. Not they'd ever be together.

Jaz had recovered with Carter's help. She still had a few blank spots in her memory- especially before she came to Brooklyn House- but she had recovered nonetheless. And Walt was happy about that. Because he knew that the one little lie he had told a half year ago was what had caused her all this pain. He wished he could help her, but it was too late for that now. She wouldn't accept his help again.


End file.
